Evoshoot: Third Revenge of King Sombra
by Autistic HyperGamer
Summary: Sombra has returned, who now leads an evil army of "Blood Shield". Celestia acts quick to bring forth a human with to defend Equestria. It now requires lots of video game logics in his brain to save Equestria from Sombra's evil legion. (Contains logic from the Indie Game: Evoland. Rated T for Violence & Languages)
1. Evolving the game

**AN: This is a different universe from the Hyper Gamer Timeline, where his Nemesis Sainzo didn't tricked Equestria and didn't exist. The plot is based on Evoland but much different. Instead of Zelda/RPG like, it will be FPS/Rail-Shooter. There will be video game logic in each fanfic I write, so beware.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Evolving the game.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>'You got <span>Chapter Titles!<br>**__In fiction stories, anything can happen.'_

**[Five Months Ago/Equestria]**

Somewhere up in the big sky island. In the deep dark fortress, army blood colored armor soldiers is standing in crowd formation. Shadows forming to the top stand before King Sombra appears. Crimson Red Armored soldiers bowing to their new ruler of this sky island.

"My warriors!" Sombra shouted, "Today we take what's rightfully ours! Celestia has abused the peaceful light for too long! Cadance who stole the Crystal Empire, and Equestria who shunned us like we're the monsters. There will be no forgiving to those of Equestria. We will teach them the meaning of greediness, and Reclaim Equestria from the filthy royals that is Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and the Elements of Harmony! We march to Victory and strip of the Rainbow Powers from all the Ponies!"

The army cheers, which they all agreed. They all want to purify Equestria from all the Rulers. There is no resting. Sombra will finally have his revenge against Celestia, Luna, Cadance, the Elements of Harmony, and the rest of Equestria. After some intense hours of training day by day, not even the Alicorns can surpass the ultimate Darkness that is Sombra.

* * *

><p><strong>[PresentSomewhere Else]**

_**'You got Right Key  
><strong>There seems to be some chest to open this way.'_

Somewhere in the caves, with black borders hiding everything except one row of floor tiles in a middle, a person with dragonfly wings is already awaken, standing on two feet, with his hair all messy. He has a cotton undershirt, long pants, Jacket Armor, and round glasses.

That is Derrick, a man with powers of a Video game. He fights the forces of crime and evil at the start of age 10. Now he was just summoned, somehwere in the alien world. But for what purpose? What evil is he going to face? When will he eat Dominoes Pizza that his Mom promised to order? He is grown tired of eating Green Peas which he refuse to eat everytime. He will be very happy and feel better when he eats Lasagna, Spaghetii, Goulash, or even Pizza.

Well anyways... There are two chests, one on the left side and other on the right side. The ability to go left is gone. Is this Evoland all over again? Did somebody or some-alien summoned him to play a game of Evoland? Mighty as well play along for now. Derrick makes his way to the first chest on the right, opening to get another power. Luckly he knows how this game works.

_**'You got Left Key!**  
>Always going right is boring!'<em>

Derrick turns to the left side and marches to the next treasure chest. Each of them requiring no key what-so-evah to open.

_**'You got 1st Person Movement!  
><strong>__Forget 2D. We need some perspectives.'_

Immediately, camera zooms all the way to the eyes of Derrick. The Ceiling and floor is close. He is now in the style of Wolfenstein... Or maybe Dungeon Hack, seeing that he can actually only turn to any of four directions to move. He turns around and moves, to get used to the moving mechanics before reaching for the next Chest. He opens it and gets another unlocked basic.

_**'You got Doors & Switches!  
><span>**__Exploring other rooms is very beneficial.'_

He turns to see a switch and a door that magically appeared. He walks to the door to try opening it, only for a sound of Doom Grunt. Also an attempt to strafe is unavailable. So turning is the only way here. He goes to the button switch and presses, opening the door through sliding.

Another room, then he walks to another switch, for another Door to open. He see's another chest upon entering another room, opening a chest to unlock another power:

_**'You got Soundblaster FX!  
><span>**__The game is much more alive this way.'_

His walking has made sound, so does the sound of using the switch, door opening, and the Doomguy grunt. Looks like his hearing ability is restored. He walks to the next room for another chest. Opening it receives another power:

_**'You got Basic Interface!  
><span>**__The 'All-you-need' basis to stay alive.'_

Thus the interface appears on the bottom. It shows the # of health, with bottom being the Max HP. It is at 100. Armor, which decreases damage but also damages armor. Bottom is 200. Ammo, self explanatory. Oh wait, it has 0/0. Maybe for reloading a gun, which Derrick doesn't have yet. There's the Grid of emptiness, which may be the keys. The right side of the bottom Interface showing his small inventory of Ammunition. The PgDn and PgUp which scrolls his ammunition, since it shows only four per page. Unfortunately, all of them are 'question marks' which means hidden.

Still nothing else to do yet unless some exploring is done. He makes it to the next room, where another doorway is blocked by barrels. Derrick tries to push it, but it is glued to the ground. Damn game! All he wants is to go to this room! Is that so hard for the game to comply to his wishes? However, there's another room, so that's good. He walks there to find a very small room, with another chest. He walks to the Chest and opens it.

_**'You got a Handgun!  
><span>**__Now you can shoot down monsters, and blow up barrels!'_

His first weapon, which is not a Sword, but a Handgun. A Smith & Wesson style. During his past time as a Hero, he is very expert in long range rather than close range. He only relies on close range in some situations. His brother, who has the same power as him, scolded him for the lack of close range skill in the very past.

He now looks at the Interface ammo, which shows a sign of an 8 loop turned to sideways. He shoots few times to see it is infinite, but not the right side of the ammo, which has 12 shots. He uses up his first charge, which shoots energy bolts, before an automatic reload. The 0 flashes random colors before it is converted into 12.

He walks out to the previous room, and aims his Handgun at the Barrel. Few shots is needed before the barrel explodes, along with the others that are caught in the exploding chain reaction. He reaches another chest and opens it to find a trap.

_**'You got Monsters!  
><span>**They have guns too! SHOOT TO KILL!'_

Immediately, Octopus like bipedal persons appeared, all wielding different Handguns, and didn't see him yet. Derrick took the opportunity and shoot the first one repeatedly to bring him down, before the second one walks closer and starts shooting. Derrick managed to turn and move to avoid the line of fire before moving his range to another Octomorph and fired more shots to bring another down. He walks up to the second Treasure Chest and opens, to receive another power:

_**'You got 8-bit Music!  
><span>**__Basic music played in the near post-era of 1900s.'_

**[BGM: Descent - Lunar Outpost (MIDI)]**

Suddenly, music starts playing. Thankfully, he has the Winamp power to play musics of other games. He makes his way to many rooms, using his SW Pistol to shoot down most of the Octomorphs. He reaches to the next Treasure Chest after shooting more Octomorphs.

_**'You got Strafing!  
><span>**__Dodge some flying shots to survive.'_

He goes to the next to see flying bats, which shoots fireballs. Derrick sees this and dodge. He has played Doom and Wolfenstein to know this type of Projectile fired by an Imp. Derrick strafes left before resuming his shooting, reloading every twelve shots. He walks to the way where there are stairs, leading to a solid ceiling. In it's way is a treasure chest however, and he opens it.

_**'You got Multi-Story Levels!  
><span>**__We need to see more of Top & Bottom!'_

Immediately, the areas are enveloped by a wall of magic, zooming from left to right, shapeshifting into a 2.5 Dimensional world. He now sees stairs to the top floor room. He walks up the stairs, until going to another room, just to see more Octomorphs, which now had their Small Rifles. Derrick wasted no time, shooting them down like the Zombies in Doom.

One bat flying to his view and starts shooting fireballs. Derrick strafed and fire more shots with his SW pistol. He sees a switch and uses it, making the floor rise up to form a bridge to another. He walks over and makes it to another Room. After some exploring, it looks like Derrick's inside some sort of caverns. He sees two chests, and opens.

_**'You got 8 Colors Display!  
><span>**__Welcome back to the stage of Retros!'_

Another wall of magic, creating nice colors. It is dark blue. He now has pale skin, brown pants, brown undershirt, black jacket armor, and black hair. White Glasses as well hanging on his face to keep his vision from being very poor. Another chest, and it revealed to be red colored. He walks over there and opens the chest:

_**'You got Save Points!  
><span>**__You don't want passwords to drain your time.'_

He walks to the next room and see Red Octomorphs and flying Blue bats. They didn't waste time however, opening fire. Derrick starts circling and dodge many shots, using the Dukebot pattern for dodging, and his SW pistol to shoot at them. Noticing his health is now below 40, he runs out of the room to another, to take cover from the fireballs. He waits patiently for bats to come here before firing some shots, then going to the blue radiant circle, seeing his HP restoring quickly to 100. Surprised to see a bat coming in, he fires more shots at the bat before it can shoot fireballs first.

He continues exploring more rooms, using switches to open doors, and make floors rise or lower. He goes to the elevator and use the switch to make the floor go up like the elevator. Derrick finds another door being opened by a Spacebar without even finding a switch, just to see three more bats. None a big threat since they are taken out by many pistol shots and even dodging. He moves to the next treasure chest in the way, blocking the bridge.

_**'You got Flying Commands!  
><span>**__Use QWEASD & Arrow Keys to freely fly.'_

His dragonfly wings starts flapping. Finally his flying abilities connect and works. He turns up and flies into the ceiling hole to see another room. He arms his SW to be safe, but when he sees Octomorphs, he hovers above to see if he stays safe. Unfortunately, Octomorphs can aim in the air or below. Derrick flies to the mid level of them and starts firing. Another one goes down, before Derrick starts flying through the caves. Oh hey! Another Chest.

_**'You got Keycard Triggers!  
><span>**Will make your dungeon quests longer.'_

Another magic wall, to reveal pillars of a red color lines. He walks up and attempts opening, to reveal a message: **'Red Access Card Required.'** He sees another room without the color pillars, so he flies there, only to see Treasure Chest rising by Floor Elevating from the hole.

_**'You got Smooth Movement!  
><span>**__Finally! No more grid-snap moving!'_

A Great gift. Finally free from the curse of grid-snap moving that was done in Dungeon Hack, he now flies freely in any direction like the Descent game. He continues flying, ignoring any secrets for now and heading for the goal. Another savepoint spotted by his eye, and Derrick flies to it to see his HP restored, before turning to another hole, and flies through, while seeing Bats in his way. The Fire-Breathing bats starts shooting, and Derrick counters with his SW Pistol as well as strafe-dodging.

He reaches the Red Key and grabs it. It now appears on the Empty Key Grid on the Interface. Derrick smiles and claps. This is going to be an easy game for him. He continues his flying until he reaches the Red Door and opens, just to see another Treasure Chest in the hallway. Are all Treasure chests begging to be opened or no progressing. Just like those Unavoidable Missile Expansion in Metroid Fusion unless you know the glitch, which Derrick doesn't and refuses to know.

He grabs and...

**[BGM: Descent - Briefing (PSX)]**

_**EvoShoot  
>3rd Revenge of King Sombra<strong>_

_Long ago... Before Celestia's rule in the magical land of Equestria._

_Sombra is once a student of the Crystal Empire, only to be looked down by classmates for being 'different', causing him to leave the place, only to discover his Mother Died. Darkness and Evil fills his heart, learning that the Crystal Ponies actually killed his mothers after seeing her 'different'._

_He returns with new magic to overthrow and kill the leaders of the Crystal Empire in revenge of being casted out, enslaving the Crystal Ponies to be loyal to him. He now dubs himself King Sombra, and launches war on Equestria, using Crystal Ponies as tools of killing. All of them mind controlled to kill. It took many months, for Celestia & Luna to overthrow King Sombra, and to free them from the curse. In return the Crystal Empire dissapeared without a trace, because the Crystal Heart is missing._

_Now, Sombra returns to retake Crystal Empire which returned at the same time. Celestia was warned about this and sends Captain Shining, Princess Cadance, and the Elements. They have succeed in retrieving the Crystal Heart and banishing King Sombra from this world for good. Cadance has taken the new rule of the Crystal Empire. They thought King Sombra is forever gone, but not anymore._

_It was then after the Sacrifice of the Elements to destroy the Black Vines and make all ponies of Equestria Rainbow Powered, that Sombra returns with his new army of 'Blood Shield'. Their army is hi-technical and strong with guns. The Equestrian army also has their own firearms, but post-early developed, and none can match against them. Left and Right, Celestia's subjects are dying, forcing rest of the surviving army, each to retreat._

_With little time to act, the Rainbow Powered new Princess Twilight Sparkle, with aid of other elder rulers, has summoned a Hero that will help them push back against the 'Blood Shield' army and eliminate King Sombra for good. That hero is you... _

_You are Derrick Beethan, a mutant with powers of a Video Game. You have been endlessly fighting Crime and the forces of evil. Your carreer is interrupted in 2013, by a magical summon from another world. No important past from you, as your battle is simple and same. It was not that boring however. It's to ensure that Texas, the state you live in, is kept in order from the villains. Now you are needed... Will you be able to end the tyrant life that is 'King Sombra'?_

_**'You got a Story!  
><span>**__This plot is so deep and rich!'_

**[BGM: Descent - Lunar Outpost (MIDI)]**

Derrick has seen the rest of the scrolling text story. Who is this Sombra. What kind of alien species are they? What are the 'Blood Shields'? Derrick shook his head to the main objective: finding the exit. He will have time to learn about those adversaries once he escapes this dark cave. Thankfully he can see due to the torches hanging on the walls, which are sprites to him. He continues to navigate, while seeing a Statue of Armors. He walks up and see it walking alive. To his surprise, this Ghost Armor is wielding a Shotgun. He immediately flies to cover walls before they can spray at them. Getting hit by those will inflict terrible damage of around 20, which can end badly. Derrick use his SW pistol and fires back at the approaching Ghost Armor, before the first one goes down crumbling into rubble of metal. Derrick turns to the second one, frees it and shoots him down before that Ghost Armor can lay a second shot. That Jerk he is, wielding a shotgun. He then sees another chest. He walks to it and opens.

_**'You got 16 Colors Display!  
><span>**__Perfect for shading trees and stuff.'_

He sees the magic wall coating again, to see the surroundings all colored with more. The caves are pale blue now, with some shades. Fiery Torches now have right colors. He begins flying around the rooms to see another Room, with spiney pillars. There are also more Treasure Chests in his view, so he navigates through the first early maze and opens each.

_**'You got Sign Panel!  
><span>**__Luckly you can read panels. How about foreign panels?'_

_**'You got New Mouse-Look!  
><span>**__Now you can see enemies faster.'_

_**'You got Crouch & Jump!  
><span>**__Make use of the [CTRL] and [SPACE].'_

His navigating powers upgraded, he can now turn fast, hover up and down without looking, though he has to watch out for the sharp spines. He moves to the previous room and tries it out. Accidentially landing on the floor, preventing him from flying. Unless... He jumps and again jumps, making his Dragonfly wings buzz. Much Better! He flies to the previous room he left, and navigates through the Rocky Spines, then to another room. He reaches three more Treasure Chests once more, and opens it.

_**'You got RPG Menus!  
><span>**__Click on the Icon or use [ESC] to open it!'_

_**'You got Item Pickups!  
><span>**__Pick those up to restore your power, or gain new neat things!'_

_**'You got Automap!  
><span>**__[TAB] to see the Minimap and not get lost.'_

Derrick tests everything, to see the Minimap of which he explored, all detailed by colored lines. He opens the RPG menu which is similar to the Final Fantasy games. He closes and sees items. Plus Sign for recovery. There's the Shield though, he picks it up to see Armor Gauge rising to 50%. Almost out, before he reaches other items: A Magnum and Magnum Bullets. Perfect version since Magnum is much powerful.

He reaches the exit to see two Octomorphs, armed with Shotguns now. Derrick strafe to cover before shotgun shots are fired. Derrick arms his Magnum, peak out and fire his first few shots, before both of them goes down. He check the ammunition to see 6 shots all used, now having 24 shots, equalling to 4 more charges to use. Though he played shooter games to know how, he is never used to shooting foes in the head, since he needs to react fast and forget headshots for now.

He flies all the way to the exit to see the outside world.

_**'You got Overworld!  
><span>**__Exploring the world is always nice, but beware of random encounters!'_

Behind him is the Sign Panel on the cave entrance. He turns around and reads, which says 'Tagni: Binagnapam swamilah otid. Lawab Nagayapanip Kosamup.' What does that mean?

He sees a road, leading to the next village over the trees. He hoisters his Magnum into the Inventory, before starting his flying. Such a nice hybrid game of RPG & FPS to play at. Many ?s in the Ammunition, which means there might be hundreds of weapons, range or melee. What he sees during his flight travel are statues of Equines. Maybe this world won't be so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now he gets to meet Ponies that speak Reversed Filipino. How long until he gives up, and Leaves Ponyville for now? Find out next chapter.<strong>


	2. Attack of the Shadowy Imps

**Chapter 2 - Attack of the Shadowy Imps**

* * *

><p><strong>[BGM: Descent - Lunar Outpost (MIDI)]<strong>

Derrick continues flying on the road, before reaching another chest. He opens it and:

_**'You got Rail Encounters  
><span>**__Let's change to a different fighting style!'_

Immediately before he takes another step, bipedal dogs comes in to block his path, all which are wielding different fire arms. Derrick wields his Magnum and starts shooting one by one before they have a chance of shooting him first. Using his magnum, each Gun-Wielding dogs had no chance. A Quick reload of his magnum then shooting more Diamond Dogs. After some shootout, he turns to the road and starts walking.

It only takes many encounters for him until he reaches the treasure chest.

_**'You got Mode 7  
><span>**__It looked really gorgous when ti was introduced back in 1990!'_

His walking continues, many more encounters, while shooting at the pickups to gain them all thanks to the game logic power, until he reaches an unknown level.

Only one Treasure chest is located, along with four Statues which he unfortunately needs to face. He walks up to the Chest and opens it.

_**'You got Place Name  
><span>**__You will learn the name of the places you travel to.'_

**[Ponyville/Sunny]**

He reloads his magnum at first, refilling the other holes. But before he does so, he sees a weapon past the four Armor Statues wielding shotguns. A Rifle on the ground, with Small Box of Rifle Ammos. Just then he recognized this rifle.

"Is that..." He walks around the Armored Knights and examines. "MAS-49 Rifle. Made by the French People." He looks at the Magnum and then the Rifle. Looking after Looking until he walks and picks it up, holstering his Magnum Pistol.

_**'Bolt Rifle Acquired'**_

He examines the rifle closely to see it is not the same MAS-49, but much similar. The ? sign on the Ammo Inventory box reveals 'Carb' It would mean Carbine, since Rifles use those. He might be right or wrong. With his third new weapon in hand, he awakens one Armored Grunt at a time, before testing out his Bolt Rifle. It only take an amount of seconds for each Armored Guard. Turns out their armor is very wimpy for his Bolt Rifle, all crying in pain because they think that Rifle's overpowered. The Armored Guards are no match, and after Derrick makes use of his dodging, taking cover behind the boulders, and shooting each in the head,

_**'You got Chest Unlocked!  
><span>**__Killing all monsters can also unlock treasures!'_

He turns to the treasure chest that appeared just now. Such conditions have been fulfilled and he is now rewarded with a Treasure Chest. He walks up and opens it:

_**'You got Alien Places!  
><span>**__Why do places always have such annoying music?'_

**[BGM: Final Fantasy IV (SNES) - Town Theme]**

Another Magic flash, and cottages magically appears around him. Far from him he sees a castle on the mountain. It looks very medievalish, for him to acquire weapon powerups such as the Bolt Rifle. On the bottom of his hud shows **'Safe Mode'**, hence for the Bolt Rifle to not show. That means there are Non-Hostile NPCs, which are invisible until he opens another treasure chest. He continues to search until he finds one.

_**'You got Alien NPC!  
><span>**__At last someone to talk to... If anyone can understand your language...'_

Derrick now sees alienfolks, which are actually horses? They must be smaller though. All the Equine creatures appears out of the magic wall, which all are now freed. Deciding to get information, he walks up to the Equine NPC, who is gray, has blonde mane, and yellow eyes.

"Tamalas amam." said the equine alien with a smile, making Derrick raised his right eyebrow.

"Ditzy, imak ya atnupgap as iluhuham!" said another equine alien, which is the same height as another.

He begins exploring the alien village, to see more ponies. The other ones are taller than the other. Some with wings, some with horns. Registering to find out they are Unicorns and Pegasi. After examination, He has continue to gather other magical treasure chests to much of the nice stuffs. A '**_Match Dome_**', '**_Shopkeeper_**', '**_Innkeeper_**'. Looks like he has all he needs. But with the Shopkeeper and the Innkeeper unable to speak english, Derrick decides to head out of the Alien village. No Treasure chest to make him understand same language, and there's nothing else he can do here.

**[Equestria/Sunny]**

Derrick continues walking on the road. Before his adventure continues, another chest appears in his eyes. He walks up to the next treasure, and opens it. What he finds is what will he get surprised.

_**'You got Forced Rail!  
><span>**__INCOMING SWARM!'_

**[BGM: Battle Clash (SNES) - Garam]**

Flying demons in shadow aura appears and flies at Derrick. The 'Safe Mode' dissapears and he raises his Bolt Rifle, but unable to move. It means he's in a Rail Shooter mode. He begins aiming his Bolt Rifle, seeing the Demon Imps zooming to make him bleed. Derrick pulls trigger and fires one shot, downing one. Now learning how weak those Demonic Imps are, Derrick did not hold back.

"Frag per shot for the win." Derrick smiled, before shooting at more flying demons. Demonic Imps trotting out of the bushes, but Derrick saw this and fires. He continues his gallery fight until he sees his Rifle ammunition at '3'. He switches to the Magnum Pistol, and starts using them. Even his Magnum pistol takes one hit. With 120 Magnum bullets, it should be plenty enough for each of the flying Demon Imps coming at him. Each repeated waves sent with 3 or 2, and Derrick had no problem shooting each Down. After playing many FPS games such as Doom, Duke Nukem, Quake II, and even Unreal Tournament 2004, it will be a piece of cheese cake.

After waves of Demonic imps failed to damage him, only to end up being fragged by Derrick's guns, another shadow comes out, forming a black equine taller than a grown pony. This one has dark grey coat & mane. His eyes are darkly red & green. It tells the other Demonic Imps to pull back, so he can take it from here.

_**'You got Boss Monster!  
><span>**__Will you reign over the first target?'_

"OTI SOMBRA! OBKATAT!" Yelled the other equine. Derrick turns to see ponies running to the cottages and hides inside. Derrick turns his head back to the black equine who is Sombra, who looks very demonic.

"Sombra..." Derrick repeated, "That must be him." He takes his firing position, with a smile shown in his face, "I'm about to get a Speedrun Achievement once I defeat you, Sombra."

"Adnahgam gnapu yatamam, inayab." The Black Unicorn, known as Sombra, flared his horn with dark magic and conjures an orb of darkness before firing. Derrick in his vision sees red crosshairs highlighting the projectile. Derrick aims and fires, to see the orb gone. Sombra fires again and again, while teleporting on other sides. Derrick continues to fire the orb, before aiming his magnum at Sombra. Each shots hearing the 'Augh!' from Sombra, meaning his shots do average damage.

The pattern repeats, altering to try and surprise him, but Derrick heard this and turned, before firing more magnum shots, pushing Sombra back. The fourth failed attempt forces Sombra flares up his horn one more time, but this time bigger, then warping in front of Derrick miles away.

**"Oralgam gn saro ya tigih as!"** Sombra growls with a caps-lock voice in a language Derrick still cannot understand. He enlarges his next Shadow orb. Derrick then switches to his bolt rifle. "Oka ya atikapapgan gn gnika gnoub nahiraygnapak." Sombra then warps back few more feet before firing. Derrick aims his Bolt rifle and begins firing one time, to see the Orb not being destroyed. Derrick continues to fire and fire, to see the floating words **'Guard'** hovering above the Shadow orb coming at him. Sombra laughs at Derrick's attempt and says "Gna gnoyi agm lirab ya gnalaw iblis." before the Orb collides with him, knocking him in the air, sent flying until he is sent to the ground, sliding and slowly losing consciousness. Before so, he sees Sombra walking up to him, shadowy magic wrapping around him before Derrick is put out cold for awhile.

_"Waki ya oysipirkanisi."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not Game Over. He'll meet the Mane Six sooner on the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
